


E.N.E.R.G.I.Z.E.D.

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Starlight Express
Genre: Filk, Gen, Musicals, Silly, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1984-06-02
Updated: 1984-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Classic Trek filk to the tune of Andrew Lloyd Webber's "U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D." written when I was in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E.N.E.R.G.I.Z.E.D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigo66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo66/gifts).



> Fellow JetCer Rachel went to England and reported that she had seen the latest incarnation of Andrew Lloyd Webber's 'Starlight Express,' which made me remember that once during AP European History class in high school where vertigo66 and I were frequently bored, I wrote a Classic Trek filk to "U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D." To my horror I found that I had it saved in a notebook.

"Hey, Doctor, what's wrong?"  
"C'mon Bones, why're you crying?"  
"This emotional state makes my logic deflate."  
"I've been--gee it's awful--I know it's absurd--  
I've been...no I can't say it, I can't say the word...

I've been E.N.E.R.G.I.Z.E.D.,  
It's an ugly euphemism, you'll agree.  
When my molecules get scattered,  
All my common sense gets shattered,  
It's been D.I.S.R.U.P.T.E.D.

And I'm still E.N.E.R.G.I.Z.E.D.  
This can't be how traveling was meant to be.  
Don't you see that it's obscene,  
We're pureed by a machine  
When we're E.N.E.R.G.I.Z.E.D.

If it's corroded,  
Or overloaded,  
Should it malfunction  
At any junction,  
We'll be beamed out into space--  
It's a damn tragic disgrace  
To be E.N.E.R.G.I.Z.E.D.

And I've been E.N.E.R.G.I.Z.E.D.,  
But I'll get my R.E.V.E.N.G.E.:  
When you need Sickbay someday  
I'll tell Nurse Chapel to say,  
'Doc's out P.L.A.S.T.E.R.E.D.'"


End file.
